In The Arms Of An Angel
by Silver Moonlight Goddess
Summary: *song fic, one shot* Sakura is 18 and she hasn't seen Syaoran in 5 years. He comes to visit her but its not good news, there's a breakup. Who will comfort Sakura when she hears the news. Yue? A tender moment between S/Y. Please R


Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is the sole property of CLAMP, so put away the lawyers, because I own nothing. The song "Angel" is the sole property of Sarah McLachlan.  

*Yue's Guardian's Disclaimer on her minimal knowledge of CCS*: I am new to the CCS world and family. I've only seen a couple of things on it(CCS). So if I made a mistake somewhere, please excuse me, it was not my intention. If I have OOC, please excuse me. Now please read my songfic, enjoy it and please with a cherry on top review it. ^_^ oh and no flames please! Thanks! 

Yue's Guardian: Hello everyone, this is my third( and longest yet) CCS song fic. My first Yue/Sakura songfic got such a warm welcome that I decided to write another one. You ask and you shall receive. By the way if any of you are reviewers from my first songfic, Thank you very much for your reviews. *bows to reviewers* They meant the world to me. I was really nervous posting a fic on a subject I don't have much knowledge on. I hope the song fits the story text. Well let me be quiet so you can read and review. Thanks again for the warm welcome! Bye! ^_^

 In The Arms Of An Angel 

The sky over Tomoeda city was a reddish-purple, as the sun was setting in the sky. There was a gentle breeze that swayed through the trees. A girl of around eighteen years of age stood beside a penguin slide in the park. Her shoulder length brown hair blew slightly as the wind ran through it. Her brown eyes sparkled and her face held a smile of pure joy. She couldn't believe he had called her and that he was here in Japan. It had been five years since she had last seen him. He had called her to meet him here in the park and in her haste she hadn't changed clothes. She simply wore blue jeans with a black baby T. She could have waited a few minutes and changed into an outfit that fit the occasion, like Tomoyo would say. It's not everyday your love comes to visit you. 

            It didn't take long for her to spot him. She immediately saw a tall figure with chestnut brown hair blowing in the wind. She knew it was him. She could hardly contain her excitement as he walked toward her. He had gotten so tall. When he finally stood in front of her, she flung herself into his arms. He hugged her back, but almost immediately he released her. Sakura looked into his brown eyes and suddenly she knew something was wrong. 

_Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay  
there's always one reason  
to feel not good enough  
and it's hard at the end of the day_

            "Syaoran, what's wrong?" Sakura asked looking at his somber face.

            Syaoran looked away from her and released a deep breath. Now that she was standing in front of him, he couldn't do it, but he had too. "Sakura, I have something to tell you." He told her and he turned back to look at her.

            "What is it? Is someone in trouble?" She asked suddenly panicked. 

            He smiled slightly at her. Leave her to jump to extreme conclusions. He gazed into her brown eyes and his smile became a frown. 

            "Syaoran, you're worrying me." She told him.

            Without further pretense, he let the words slip out. "Sakura, I don't love you anymore." He told her and watched as she frowned. She lowered her eyes from him. "I fell in love with someone else." 

            "Just shut up!" Sakura told him, softly. She raised her eyes to his and tears cascaded down her cheeks. 

            "I'm sorry." Syaoran said and tried to reach out for her.

            "No, don't." Sakura backed away, so he couldn't touch her. 

_I need some distraction  
oh beautiful release  
memory seeps from my veins  
let me be empty  
and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

            She closed her eyes and all the memories that she shared with him passed through her eyes. All his words and promises filled her mind. She shook her head and willed them all away. She opened her eyes and he stood there looking at her, sympathy on his face. 

            "I'm sorry." He told her again.

            "All your promises…they meant nothing." She told him, crying. 

            He looked away from her ashamed. He had nothing to say in his defense. He had made too many promises to her. Promises of marriage, living together, starting a family and he had broken them all. "I'm sorry." He said again sincerely.

            Sakura wrapped her arms against her, she felt so cold. She gazed up at the sky and noticed that the sun had set and now the moon was above them. The moon, it always reminded her of her guardian, Yue. The thought of her guardian, brought a small smile to her face.

_In the arms of an angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here_

            "Please forgive me." Syaoran said bringing her out of her thoughts. 

            Sakura turned to look at him, smile gone from her lips. Forgiveness? He was asking for it. She could have laughed at him. That she wasn't going to give to him. "Good bye Syaoran." She told him. "I don't want to see you ever again!" Tears streaming down her face as she ran to her house. She frantically opened the door and ran right up into her room, closing the door behind her. In her franticness, she hadn't noticed Touya and Yukito in the living room. She collapsed on her bed, letting her memories and her tears flow freely.  

_so tired of the straight line  
and everywhere you turn  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
and the storm keeps on twisting  
you keep on building the lie  
that you make up for all that you lack  
it don't make no difference  
escaping one last time  
it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees _

Countless seconds later, she heard a soft knock at her door. She rose from the bed and stood in front of her window. She watched as rain drops danced on her window pane. When had the rain started, she wondered. She wiped at the tears in her eyes as she gazed outside. She heard the soft but insistent knock on her door again. Whoever it was wasn't going away until she said something.

            "Come in." She told them, still watching the rain. She didn't have the courage to face them head on. She was afraid she might burst into tears again, at the look of a familiar face. She heard the door open and close. She expected them to say something, but the room was in utter silence. Her curiosity got the better of her; she needed to know who had come in to check on her. She turned her head and blinked. It was the person she least expected. 

_In the arms of an angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here_

            There he stood in a mass of white and silver robes and white feathered wings. His long silver hair obscuring those violet-silver cat eyes. Her guardian, Yue, stood by the door hands clasped together in front of his chest, almost completely covered by the sleeves of his robes. He looked at her with questioning eyes. The fact that he had come in to check on her, made her burst into tears.

            This caused stress to Yue, because he thought he had done something to upset her. "Mistress what is wrong?" He asked her softly. 

            She couldn't speak through her tears and simply shook her head at him. He came to stand beside her, near the window. He towered over her and she kept her eyes down on the floor. "Syaoran was here," She told him through her tears. "He came to break up with me. He fell in love with another." She managed to say before her tears consumed her words.             

            Yue was surprised at this revelation, but he kept his face very blank. He knew his mistress and Syaoran loved each other very much. He would have never expected this, not in a thousand lifetimes. "What can I do for you, mistress, to ease this pain?" He asked her softly.

            She flung herself into his arms, much to Yue's surprise. "Just hold me." She told him holding on to him tightly. 

            "As you wish." He replied. He reluctantly wrapped his arms around her. Shielding, comforting her from her pain with his arms and his wings.

            "Don't leave me." She told him, clinging on to him like if he to would leave her.

            "Never." He told her. "I would never leave you." He gazed out through the window and saw the rain fall as his mistress cried in his arms.   

      _       
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here_

                                                            The End

Yue's Guardian: So what did you think? Please drop me a review and no flames. Thanks everyone! Bye!  ^_^


End file.
